Stormwind Herald Issue Four
The Grand Crusade Ascendant: The Forces of the Northern Accord Rally to Reclaim Capital City from the Vile Forsaken. Today is the day that shall hopefully mark the resurgence of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the final death of the Forsaken blight that has gripped the beacon of the North for so many long years. Since the end of the Third War the Dark Lady, the former Ranger-General Sylvanus Windrunner, has reigned as the tyrant Queen of north-western Lordaeron, her rule a testament to the unparallel heights that arrogance, malice, and revulsion can be obtained by those who would succumb to the craven lust of despotism. Separated from this false Queen of maggots and forgotten corpses by the great mountains of coastal Lordaeron is another Queen, another ruler, another leader; a herald of a new age. This Queen is no steward of the vile, no guardian of abomination, no monger of cadavers, rather, she represents something altogether anathema to the shambling horrors that would claim sovereignty of great and glorious Lordaeron; she, and perhaps more importantly her Royal Army, represent one of the greatest hopes for Lordaeron. Queen Madelynne I, self-proclaimed heir to the throne of King Terenas Menethil II and oft styled “Madelynne the Merciless” is this hope and she rides at the head of one of the Alliance’s most successful military bodies, the Royal Army of Lordaeron, in campaign to reclaim Capital City for those whom it rightfully belongs. Madelynne I, head of the House of Albrecht and long standing figure of controversy in Alliance politics, has managed to garner both scorn and admiration from many of her peers since she first rose to claim the throne nearly one year ago. Known by many as the “Queen of Contempt” for her harsh and unforgiving manner, she has cultivated a personality of imperiousness and unvarnished arrogance throughout her reign and yet, despite her manner, it has proven increasingly difficult for her detractors to continue in their criticisms of the young Queen-Claimant. Her ability to wrestle near complete control of her formerly wayward province of Blackmarsh, adept ability in managing the divided political ranks of Stormwind, and leadership in forging a strong army have all given no uncertain degree of validity to her claim. In addition, the Royal Army stands as one of the, if not'' the'', most skilled and able military bodies in all of the Alliance and within her ranks some of the most individually skills warriors in all the Eastern Kingdoms fly the red and white colors of the would-be Queen. For many months there have been announcements that Albrecht has intentions upon a new Crusade and up until recently some were beginning to doubt the veracity of her claims; those skepticisms are now laid aside. Marching in conjunction with a host of allies, to include the enigmatic pandaren of the Qimeng Empire under “Emperor” Zuchen Gentfist and the College of Canons under the leadership of Ordinary-Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp, the Queen and her Royal Army sets out today to begin the first in a series of advances in their campaign to retake Lordaeron and drive out the Dark Lady from Capital City. Although officials within the Queen’s ministrial cabinet have remained tight lipped with information regarding their plans and movements, Herald sources have managed to obtain information that indicates the host may first march upon the ruins of Andorhal in the Western Plaguelands. It is widely speculated that the Royal Army will follow the traditional route of invasion that has been utilized in previous campaigns by seizing Andorhal, marching through the infamous and heavily fortified Bulwark and straight into siege upon the city itself. General logic indicates this as an obvious route, given the close proximity to the Argent strongholds and Blackmarsh such a route would allow for the easy maintenance of supply routes and a quick march to the Undercity to prevent entrenchment and delay at lesser valued targets. Whatever the chosen path, there is little doubt that this grand endeavor is shaping up to be one of the largest conflicts between Horde and Alliance forces in the Eastern Kingdoms since the Battle of the Thandol Span nearly two years ago. With the Horde fractured and riddled with internal strife Forsaken forces are expected to receive minimal, if any, assistance from Garrosh’s primary hosts and some sources still speculate if the Blood Elves of Quel’Thalas will render aide as well. Even should the weakened forces of the Maggot Queen receive aid from her uncertain allies, the battle prowess and experience of the Royal Army in its near constant battle deployment and previously learned lessons of the First Grand Crusade make it a fearsome host for even the undead to behold. If copies of this manuscript should reach the withered hands the Dark Lady, let her tremble with these words and know: the bells toll for thee, the final death is upon you, O' Queen of Maggots. Kalimdor’s Cauldron: As a Fractured Horde Splinters Further, Does the Alliance Prepare for War in the West? Since the end of the destruction of Theramore many top Alliance commanders have questioned the validity of continued military operation in the western continent of Kalimdor. Largely bottled up within the northern forests and with their primary base of operations location in the relatively isolated tree-city of Teldrassil, the Kaldorei have struggled to maintain what holdings they currently possess, let alone serve to field a military push on the same scale as that seen in the Barrens. In additional to the myriad of logistical difficulties that the destruction of Theramore presents, the conflict in Pandaria has only contributed further to the general shortage of manpower and short-term interest in the continent. Despite these difficulties the Alliance still boasts a significant presence in the sundered plains of the Barrens and manages to hold its position in the great forest of Ashenvale. Stretched as thin and precarious as they are, many in the public have been demanding that something be done to alleviate the intense pressure on these forward posts and utilize the increasing weakness of the Hellscream regime to the benefit of the army. Although there have been no official or public announcements, rumor has begun to circulate that the controversial Grand Marshal Ashamal has begun to lobby for the organization of an armed assault on the Horde in Kalimdor. Certainly a strike at this time could prove devastating to the wavering armies of the Warchief. With the trolls of the Darkspear Tribe in open revolt against the oppressive tyranny of Garrosh, the deep division between Orgrimmar and the Forsaken - Sin’dorei governments of the Eastern Kingdoms seeming to grow only wider, the Horde is increasingly appearing to be much less of a Horde and more of a desperately and precarious held together mottle of ramshackle bickering rivals. Despite the fact that Grand Marshal Ashamal is far from what many might consider a symbol of prim Stormwind leadership, his victories on the battlefield and his combat effectiveness are certainly undeniable. If the Grand Marshal is able to agitate for a combined assault on the Horde at this time then his efforts are certainly ones deserving of serious and realistic contemplation, if not open support. Imperial Ambition: Can A Gentle Fist Forge A Sundered Land Anew? As attention begins to wane from the seemingly inevitable defeat of the Thunder King, Lei Shen, increasing scrutiny of native political forces has begun to catch the eyes of the Alliance’s top brass. Although the Sha remain a powerful and ever present concern for Alliance and Horde forces operating in the mystical isle of Pandaria, the stalemate between the Alliance and Horde in the Kasarang Wilds seems to be proof that the battle will be difficult to win without first conquering the hearts of the local Pandaren. Statistics taken from the Alliance Command in Lion’s Landing so far show that the local Pandaren have generally shown their support for Alliance, committing nearly three times the amount of warriors to the Alliance cause as that promised to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. As the war continues this number seems to only increase as the bloodthirsty truth of Garrosh’s sinister reign of terror becomes more apparent and clear to the peaceful natives of the lush Jade Forest. To this end the Alliance may see it’s hope in one Zuchen Baizhou Gentlefist, self proclaimed “Ascending Emperor” of Pandaria. Gentlefist, a native of the mystical isle, is a Pandaren who traces his ancestry back to that of the last Emperor of Pandara, Emperor Shaohao. Since the arrival of the warring factions of the Alliance and Horde on Pandara this mystic leader of the Pandaren people has strived to rally his splintered and unsure people around a strong, wise, and centralized force as the Shando-Pan have fully devoted themselves to warring against the varied enemies of the island. Exhibiting many of the stereotypical traits of leadership natural to his race, Gentlefist has shown a penchant for wise words and puzzled prose and in his ascent to the Imperial Throne Gentlefist has appeared to walk a fine line of neutrality in the Alliance-Horde conflict. In a recent public declaration, however, it seems that he may be making steps to further publically align himself completely with the Alliance: To the people of Pandaria, '' ''It is when we hit our lowest point that we are open to the greatest change. Our people have known this since time immemorial. When pinned beneath the thumb of the Mogu Empire, our people found a way to persevere. The great Emperor Shaohao, granted disturbing visions by the Jinyu Waterspeakers, set upon a journey- and became a man of faith, courage, patience, love, and peace; a man of pure light. And when the world was all but doomed, our Great Emperor found a way to protect us- granting us ten thousand years of relative peace, and prosperity. '' ''I, too, have found myself at a point so low, I thought never to recover. The arrival of the outsiders to Pandaria, and the mass awakening of the Sha... the return of the Mogu... These dangers sought to bring ruin to our lands. These negative influences lead to the loss of both my brother, and my wife; as well, it saw to two of my three children going missing, the second turning from his family to join the Horde- and the changing and eventual disappearance of my nephew. So lost to my grief was I, that it is a wonder the Sha did not infest my being and rip me from the world as others have been. I turned friends away, and hardened to this world. Yet, in this great grief I found great change. I set out to follow in the footsteps of our Great Emperor. I traveled to temples across the land, seeking the council of the August Celestials. And during my travels, and with the wisdom of the Celestials, I found peace once more. It was at the end of this journey that I was met with... overwhelming news, from Lorewalker Yu Ming. Though there are perhaps a number of families sharing genetic ties... That I would be approached with the knowledge that my family has ancestral roots with our Great Emperor... Truly, I was not prepared for such news. '' ''Yet, it is not something I can shy away from. Our temple has stood in Pandaria for very nearly twelve thousand years; since the fall of the Mogu Empire. Even before being officially recognized, those who founded the Temple held true to the principles that we hold to even as I compose this scroll. To stand for the people. To bring them strength, when they are weak. To guide them, when they are lost. To give them hope, when all seems for naught. To this day, the Qimeng Simiao has stood for our people. I shall amend these principles, however. It is not just our people- but our land that has hit it's lowest point. And so we shall stand for ALL peoples. … To the people of the Alliance, there is too much to say in one scroll. You stand fractured within yourself, sects of people lending aide towards varying goals. Though your people have caused much strife within our lands, I have spent time among many of them. And though I still feel uneasy in some regards, there are those of your people that I have come to regard as not only friends, but as family. As such, I extend my hand to you as well. '' ''I have already amassed a following, and have taken to accepting the title of Emperor among them. The people of the Alliance recognize me as the Emperor. And so, I claim this title and it's responsibility. As you read this, know that I will make my way across the lands- Pandaria and other kingdoms alike- seeking to earn your trust and support. I wish to see our lands returned to the ten thousand year peace- but I can not do this alone. It is only with the blessings of the people that I will be able to unite the land and bring peace and prosperity. With Humility, '' ''Zuchen Baizhou Gentlefist; Emperor of Pandaria Curiously enough, and in a marked breach from the more official lines taken by the leaders of the major pandaren organizations, Gentlefist failed to mention any sort of connection with the Horde. Indeed, in his opening statement he openly declared that some few in his family had turned their backs upon him in joining the vicious legions of the contemptable Hellscream. If Gentlefist has cast his lot with the Alliance, this proclaimation, as well as his announced intent to join the Royal Army in its assault on the Undercity, is proof enough that this pandaren may indeed embody the true leadership qualifties to lead the Pandaren people from the mire of neutrality and into the righteous cause of the Alliance. Only time will tell if this Emperor Gentlefist will be accepted by the majority of the pandaren people and with the death of the Thunder King nearing with every day, perhaps it should be these questions of who shall govern the Isle of Pandaria that the High King Wrynn and his advisors should begin to consider. News of the Realms News From the Front!: The Battle of Andorhal Concludes In what is perhaps one of the more disappointing battles of recent memory, it seems as if the Battle of Andorhal has ended in a general stalemate. The Alliance forces, lead by Lord Berenal Grayblade, attempted to take back the town after the even more disappointing loss of the former center of commerce by Commander Thassarian, a death knight of Acherus, some weeks ago but were blunted by Horde forces. The failure of the "Alliance Bulwark" to seize a decisive victory at such a critical juncture given their overwhelming superiority of numbers, supply, and placement on the battlefield has lead some to call into question the operations of the para-military Bulwark. Rumors circulating about Stormwind Castle seem to indicate that the Alliance High Command is swiftly losing confidence in the organiztion's ability to effectively give combat to the enemy. News From the Front!: The Battle at Uther’s Rest & the Bulwark In marked contrast to the failed efforts of the Alliance Bulwark, good news seems to float along the airs of the Western Plaguelands as early reports indicate a decisive victory over Sin'dorei forces in the area at the hands of the Church of the Holy Light. Earlier this week word reached Stormwind that the malevolent pillagers of a Sin'dorei organization known as the Dawnfury Concordant had attempted to sack the tomb of Saint Uther the Lightbringer; the heathens only barely stopped short of exhuming the bones of the revered Grand Master. Rallying the faithful, Ordinary-Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp moved with vigour and decisiveness in taking battle to the heretical elves of Quel'Thalas. Joined in crusade by the forces of the Scarlet Hammer the Church's forces dislodged the Sin'dorei from the tomb on May 13, 623 K.C. in a conclusive victory. The surprised and defeated forces of the Concordant were saved from complete capture only by the swift opening of magical portal. Vowing to return and commit further heresies against the Light, the cowardly elves fled the battlefield. Not content with this threat, Bishop Moorwhelp decided to take the fight to the enemy in order to force them on the defensive and ensure the security of tomb. Joined by the League of Lordaeron, the host marched to the infamously well guard western Bulwark. There church forces once more clashed with Horde forces on May 14th and managed to achieve a resounding and undeniable victory. Service to the Church: College of Canons Oversees Penal Legion On May 13th 623 K.C. Ordinary-Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp approved what may be one of the most controversial acts of his tenure as Bishop of Stormwind. Marched into the Cathedral of Light in shackles and chains was the infamous Order of Seven; a gang of criminals, murderers, and traitors infamous for their appaling acts against humanity and the crown. Forced to kneel before the altar of the Light, the criminals were given an option: they could face the King's justice and pay the headsman's toll, or they could repent their sins and serve the church as penal warriors, their souls to be forgiven upon death. Taking the path of absolution, the warriors pledged their souls to the service of the Light and now make up the majority of a penal legion forced to fight in the name of the Light should they wish absolution at death. Some of critized the Bishop for this move, claiming that such action can only lead to chaos on the battlefield and the breakdown of the nation's legal code. Others find the move to be revolutionary in its foresight, with Stormwind's prisons at near max-capacity and casuality numbers only growing higher as a result of the war, putting the criminals of the nation to work on the battlefield might not be the worst of ideas. The Word of the People: Opinions & Talk Uncommon Sense ''Dear Bertha: ''My problem is I get hit on constantly. I tried marriage once, more for financial reasons than anything else, but I couldn't wait to get out. I'm single now, own my own home, and the men in this town (married and single) all seem to think I'm fair game. They're convinced that I'm in need of satisfaction because I don't date or have a steady man in my life. I have told them repeatedly that it's not going to happen, but every once in a while one pops up on my doorstep or approaches me in town, only to be told again to leave me alone. Short of running these idiots off with a bow and arrow, how do I get it through their thick skulls that I'm not available? ''-- PRIESTESS BY CHOICE'' Dear Spongepriestess Prudepants, I’m gonna wager a guess yer either a disabled Night Elf (since on account’a ya not havin’ used th’ bow YET) or yer jus’ not lookin’ in th’ right places. Some people suffer from what I like to call “Idiot Syndrome.” This is a very disablin’ disease oft marked by a person’s inability t’ effectively understand th’ word ‘NO’ an’ occasionally flickin’ their ear while tryin’ t’ bite their shoulder in public. (Th’ latter oft’ makes me giggle tremendously.) Th’ best way t’ get them t’ understand ya ain’t lookin’ is t’ never bathe. Ever. While some people migh’ be into tha’ month-old mutton smell (usually tha’s jus’ dogs an’ the occasional mountain Dwarf), ya’ ain’t gonna find too many menfolk who will wanna consort with an unwashed... err... woman. I’m assuming yer a woman. An’ if tha’ doesn’t work, a shotgun ain’t gonna do nothin’ ‘cept maybe piss th’ guard off. Make sure ya’ lure them out t’ th’ open somewhere an’ shoot em’ like game. ''Dear Bertha'' I really like this girl, but my parents absolutely cannot stand her. They hate that she has a tattoo and a lip ring, but her appearance has had no effect on her professional life, as she is on the road to success in her field. I am not writing to ask whether I should stay with her, because I intend to. She's an amazing person, a hard worker, a trustworthy partner and, most of all, she's my best friend. How can I diffuse potentially "combustible" situations with my parents, who always try to put her down no matter how often I plead my case? '' ''-- SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A MAGE Dear Iwanna Pretendtobeawarlock, A lip ring an’ a tattoo? A tattoo o’ what?! Who in their righ’--- Well, first things first, yer parents are righ’ t’ not want ya with that sorta philly. Ain’t no good e’er come outta a tart who has shrapnel on her face an’ th’ words “MADE IN PANDARIA” on her backside. I can only speculate what kinda “profession” she done got an’ what I’m thinkin’; darn tootin’ her appearance ain’t carry no weight. Tell her t’ get a real job like th’ rest of us. Also, I’d recommend findin’ someone yer parents ain’t gonna throw fireballs at. Tha’s a sign tha’ she probably ain’t no good. Ya’ hear? Dear Bertha is written by Bertha Stoneaxe, also known as Berthaline Horsefeathers, and was founded by her mother, Sidney Horsefeathers. It is the most popular and widely syndicated column in the world -- known for its uncommon common sense and youthful perspective. The Battle Journal of Major Aeliren Chesterhill The Siege of Gregor’s Crossing – Day One Wednesday, May 8th,, 2252 Following Aderic “We’ve received word that Gregor’s Crossing, a mining town in the Headlands, has fallen. Lord Xavier Gregor has died of some sort of sickness. The town’s been overrun by mercenaries, and we need to retake it, and fast. The town’s silver mine is where our paycheck comes from, and without anyone to get it out we lose our primary monetary source. We’ll literally fall apart if we don’t take it back. The fort on the outskirts had been claimed by the defenders, now undead, led by Gregor himself. It seemed like they were reliving their last moments before being overrun by mercenaries, but they couldn’t seem to recognise us. We met heavier resistance than expected. If they realer were living the last moments before they died, they must have given those mercs hell. Gregor’s son – Adrian was his name, if I recall correctly – joined us in the attack. He’s the one who put his father to rest once and for all. Must be a heart wrenching moment, to have to slay one’s own kin because of the curse of undeath. We met at a small camp close to the town named “Gregor’s Holdout”. From here we planned our attack on the fort, and we’ll be planning to retake the town slowly over the course of the next few weeks from this fort. Our plan is this: We’ll move into the town and split up. One half will go into the eastern part of town while the other pushes towards the west. For this part of the operation we’ll be staying within the town square. I’ve been assigned to the High Commander’s team and we’ll be heading into the western part. Keel Harbor is just a few miles away from here. I don’t think I’ve been this close to home for a long time. Doesn’t exactly feel like home anymore, though. Major Aeliren Chesterhill, Blades of Greymane” The Journal of Major Chesterhill is an ongoing publication of recent reports from a soldier serving on the front lines of the Alliance forces in the battle against the Scourge and Horde The Crusader's Ballad Amidst Stratholme’s dead the lilies bloom, Above the fallen, and the fire and gloom, They show the places, one by one, Where we failed the Light and came undone, And Lordaeron met her doom. We are Crusaders. Though our turn to die, Shed no tears, do not weep, nor cry. It was our choice to fight, and here we lie, Amidst Stratholme’s dead. Take our banner, fly it high, Though we fell, the hour comes nigh, '' ''Once again the faithful march to fight, The Scourge who warped our Holy Light. Through the fire, and the gloom, And if need be to their own doom, The faithful cannot die, as the lilies bloom Amidst Stratholme’s dead. - A Faithful Crusader of Lordaeron People & Places of the Realms 'The Week's Feature: High General Turalyon, Lost Heir to the Silver Hand' Born somewhere in Lordaeron prior to the opening of the Dark Portal, Turalyon is a figure who has long held a strong grip over the fascination and curiosty of the people of the Alliance. The man who would become High General started on his path of renown when he became one of the first four Knights of the Silver Hand to serve under Saint Uther the Lightbringer. Anointed alonside Tirion Fordring, Gavinrad the Dire, and Saidan Dathrohan, Turalyon was known as a warrior of tremendous skill, bravery, and wisdom in his years before accepting the heavy burden of the paladinship from Archbishop Alonsus Faol. During the Second War, Turalyon's prowess on the battlefield caught the attention of the Lion of Azeroth, Lord Anduin Lothar and the young paladin was subsequently chosen to serve as the Alliance Supreme Commander's lieutenant and right hand. Serving under Lothar during the course of the Second War Turalyon commanded nearly half of the Alliances forces and led them to great victories across the northern lands of the Eastern-Kingdoms; from the towering forests of Quel’Thalas to the smouldering shadow of Blackrock Mountain. It was at Blackrock Mountain, when the Lord Lothar fell to Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer that Turalyon took up the fallen hero's broken sword and led the Alliance forces to a decisive victory. His swift action during the battle not only saved the fate of the conflict before the mountain, but resulted in the complete break and route of the orcish Horde from Azeroth; sending the remaining Horde cowering back in to the Dark Portal. During the course of the war the bravery of the High General attracted the attention of a woman who would later become his wife, the Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner, a high elf, and sister to Sylvanas and Vereesa Windrunner. Shortly after the Second War the two married and produced a son, Arator the Redeemer; a paladin who has proven himself ever the heir to his parents legacy through his service in the war in Outland. Under the wise direction of King Terenas Menethil, who himself acted upon the advice of the Archmage Khadgar, Turalyon led the Sons of Lothar into Draenor to finally put an end to the evils of the Horde. Although successful in defeat Ner'Zul and shattered the remnants of the Horde on their own world, Turalyon was unable to prevent the orc leader from escaping his grasp. Having utilized the unstable magics of the Dark Portal, the world of Draenor began to rip itself asunder and, in a last act of bravery, Turalyon and a handful of soldiers volunteered to stay behind in order to safeguard the army's retreat as it fled through the collapsing portal; forever trapping himself, his wife, and those men with him, in Outland. Despite the reopening of the Portal and the taming of Outland, to this day, Turalyon and Alleria are nowhere to be found. Reports from Lord Danath Trollbane, commander of the Sons of Lothar, indicate that the duo may have set out in order to discovery an alternate route home after the portal was closed on them, some rumors suggest that the two are dead. Whatever the reality, the truth is still a heavily kept secret of the King's government and only time will tell if this great hero will one day return to his beloved homeworld. Advertisements GOLDRINEX NOW AVAILABLE! Protect your family and friends today with GOLDRINEX, a new alchemical solution designed to surpress Goldrinn's rage within Worgen-turned Humans! Using a combination of Gilnean alchemy, Gnomish ingenuity, and Druidic might, GOLDRINEX allows you to go about your daily routine without fear of turning into a crazed beast and attacking your loved ones! Prices: of Goldrinex x1 -- 1 gold coin of Goldrinex x5 -- 4 gold coins of Goldrinex x20 -- 16 gold coins *Consume after a full meal. Do not consume GOLDRINEX on an empty stomach. *Limit use of Goldrinex to one per-day. *Keep out of reach of children, Gnomes, and pets. Send your payment to Adrius Nevermoore in Darel'horth, Gilneas. Deliveries will take up to 3 days to process. Recruitment: 87th Vanguard Citizens of the Alliance! The 87th Alliance Vanguard is working together with the in order to secure our northern border as well as reclaim the lands we've lost - and we need soldiers to fill our ranks! Volunteer soldiers of varying experience can enlist with the 87th if they wish to serve on the front lines against the Forsaken. For more information, contact Commander Hadrian "Arlén" Locke. Recruitment: Knights of the Ridge The Knights of the Ridge seek able bodied citizens who wish to take up the mantle of Knights serving the Kingdom of Stormwind. Knights who wish to join this branch of the Brotherhood of the Horse are also welcomed among our brothers and sisters. Our Silver Hand branch is also accepting new Aspirants to train as Knight Paladins, serving the Light and the Kingdom! Contact Grand Master Daríth Isenhammer or Grand Dame Tamora Rolhelm if interested. For the King! Help Wanted: FERENOLD STORMSHEND SEEKING ARTISTS Painters, sculptors, and drawers of high caliber wanted for commissions reflecting the national character of Gilneas. Prices will be negotiated upon meeting. All work will be displayed publicly inside the Howling Oak and other places of importance. Please contact Sir Ferenold Stormshend by letter, who resides in Northshire. Daniel’s Discount Dusts Is adventuring a becoming a burden because you simply can’t fit all of your tools, loot, and toys in your bags? Tired of constantly having to travel home and reshuffle what you want to bring with you on your next great quest? Well, Daniel’s Discount Dusts may just be the solution to your problem! We provide the materials YOU need to have your neighborhood tailor craft you that bag you’ve always dreamed of and we do it at insanely low prices! If interested, contact Daniel, or Dand as my friends call me, via post and I will see about getting you your DISCOUNT DUST! Runcloth for Sale! Over one-hundred bolts of Runecloth for Sale at low prices. If interested contact Hess via post. Help Wanted! Trained and experienced wait staff, butlers, maids, and gardeners wanted to help maintain Flintridge Manor. Those hired will be lodged, fed, and clothed at the expense of employer. Pay shall be merit based but shall be no less than ten silver coins per month. If interested, contact Assistant via post. From the Balk Brothers Printing Press Chief Editor: Mr. Raeder Adlelaid ((Many thanks go out to our wonderful OOC staff of writers and contributors: Rennali, Aeliren, and Darith, all of which have contributed a great deal to this paper and have helped make it the quality publication that it is. Without their help this would not be possible and I'm happy to say that their contributions have officially changed the Herald from being my work to the work of our amazing server. 'In addition to this, let it be known that both IC and OOC responses to the MG forum thread are VERY welcome, most especially IC replies! :) ' )) The Stormwind Herald The Stormwind Herald Issue One The Stormwind Herald Issue Two The Stormwind Herald Issue Three Category:The Stormwind Herald Category:Documents Category:News Bulletins